Patent Reference 1 as listed below discloses high-frequency power amplifier that is comprised of: a split line that splits an input signal into two and outputs two separate signals; a first. FET that amplifies one of the two separate signals output from the split line; a second FET that amplifies the other one output from the split line; and a combining line that combines the amplified separate signal obtained by the first FET and the amplified separate signal obtained by the second PET to output a combined signal including the two separate signals.
In the high-frequency power amplifier, in order to implement balanced operation of the two FETs, there are parallel circuits each having a capacitor and a resistor connected in parallel with each other, one parallel circuit being connected between an input terminal of the first BET and an input terminal of the second BET, and the other parallel circuit being connected between an output terminal of the first FET and an output terminal of the second BET.